thetomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
The Revenge of Jedikiah
"The Revenge of Jedikiah" is the fourth and final episode of season three of The Tomorrow People Original Series. Jedikiah returns and seeks revenge on The Tomorrow People. Plot Summary Part One: Curse of the Mummy's Tomb (7 May 1975) In Egypt, archaelogist Professor Johnston enters a tomb and unwittingly releases the shape-changing robot Jedikiah, who kills her and takes her form. In England, Tyso's sister Evergreen claims to see Stephen on TV, prompting him and Tyso to investigate. It turns out that Jedikiah has now become the assistant of a magician named Mustaf. Timus Irnok Mosta, the Galactic Federation Ambassador, informs John, Elizabeth and Professor Cawston that the Kulthan, who built the pyramids, discovered a shape-changing robot on a nearby planet and used it to impersonate a pharoah. John realizes that it must be Jedikiah, who had been stranded in the past on Mercury (at the end of The Medusa Strain). Part Two: Last Chance (14 May 1975) Tricia Conway goes to the TV studio and convinces Stephen (in reality Jedikiah) to join a new research project at the Experimental Weapons Establishment. Stephen/Jedikiah agrees, but once at the Establishment he kills Colonel Masters and escapes using Tricia's form. Meanwhile, the real Tricia tells Professor Cawston about Stephen. Cawston tells her that it must have actually been Jedikiah, but she refuses to believe him. Later, Jedikiah (in the guise of Tricia) returns to Cawston's office and has him taken to the Establishment. Jedikiah then impersonates Cawston and takes his car, intent on finding the Lab. Stephen and Tyso, hiding out at Tyso's caravan, send Evergreen out to get fish & chips. On the road, she sees Cawston/Jedikiah and gets a ride from him. He ties her up, assumes her form, and goes back to Stephen and Tyso. A local boy hassles Tyso's dogs. Evergreen/Jedikiah goes out into the woods after him. The real Cawston, accompanied by Sgt. Evans (an Establishment solider) find Cawston's abandoned car; they release the real Evergreen from the trunk, and head to the caravan. John and Elizabeth jaunt to the TV studio to question Mustaf, but find him gone. Reasoning that Tricia must have taken him, they jaunt into the Establishment, and are mistakenly shot by a guard. Part Three: Farewell Performance (21 May 1975) Professor Cawston, Sgt. Evans, and Evergreen arrive at the caravan. Cawston is concerned that Stephen or Tyso might be Jedikiah. Evans goes back to Cawston's car to retrieve Evergreen's unbrella; Jedikiah ambushes him and takes on his identity. The four of them return to the Establishment, where Tricia tries to figure out how to verify their identities. Tikno visits the Lab, where TIM convinces him to help John and Elizabeth, who are in the Establishment's intensive care unit. Tikno jaunts in and begins to heal them, but he is mistaken for Jedikiah and shot by a guard. Sgt. Evans/Jedikiah takes advantage of the confusion and kidnaps Stephen and Tyso. Hypnotizing Stephen, he gains access to the Lab and shuts down TIM. Now in his original form, Jedikiah places silencer bands on the two boys to inhibit the use of their telepathy. When Stephen claims that John and Elizabeth are still alive, Jedikiah allows him to try and contact the two. Tricia hears Stephen's mental call and jaunts to the Lab (finally realizing her full telepathic potential), where she manages to reactivate TIM long enough to send a call to Timus for help before Jedikiah shuts him down again. Jedikiah incapacitates Tricia, then declares his intention to use Stephen to plunder the Earth for its most precious resources. Just then, Timus appears confronts Jedikiah. Stephen and Tyso tell him Jedikiah's plans for them and the Earth, but Timus says he will not succeed and re-activates TIM. Jedikiah tells Timus he has no right to interfere in the affairs of Earthlings, but Timus proclaims that they are no longer just Earthlings and says that the Tomorrow People have been granted honorary status in the Galactic Federation, and will leave the Earth for a while. Timus uses his powers to revive John, Elizabeth and Tikno. Back in the ICU, Professor Cawston is horrified to see all three of them flatline, but then notices their hospital beds are empty. He calls out for them and Elizabeth and John telepathically assure them that they are all right and have been jaunted away. They also inform him that Tricia has fully manifested her latent telepathy and is one of them now. Professor Cawston asks where they are, but John informs him that they aren't allowed to tell him that and that they are leaving Earth. Elizabeth assures the Professor that they will not be gone forever and that they still have a great deal of work to do. Professor Cawston asks if he will ever them again, to which Elizabeth replies "Yes. Sometime. Sometime..." Now alone in the Lab. Jedikah is bombarded by the Tomorrow People's telepathic accusations, counting off his various crimes. When he demands to know what is to be done with him. Timus declares the judgment of the Galactic Federation's High Counsel is for him to be released--but as a man. Timus tells Jedikiah the punishment for his crimes: he will be transformed into a human, and sentenced to labor on the Earth forever as a human derelict. Jedikiah, now a mortal man, leaves the Lab in rags. Guest Cast * TIM/Timus/Tikno - Philip Gilbert * Jedikiah - Francis de Wolff * Tricia Conway - Anne Curthoys * Sergeant Evans - John Lyon * Evergreen Boswell - Denise Cook * Mustaf - Ali Bongo * Professor Johnston - Anne Ridler Notes The credits are played over a scene of the dark, empty Lab. Roger Price had become tired of his creation at this point and attempted to end it by killing off the leads at the conclusion to Series 3, but producer, Ruth Boswell made him rewrite it so that they survived. Thames Television had a ratings winner (as well as excellent overseas sales) and insisted he continue the programme, albeit in shorter, staggered seasons from now on. Category:Original Series